Mass Erect
by T3HPR0GAMER
Summary: Warning: my grammar sucks
1. A Strange Sound

It was a week after Shepherd destroyed the collector base. Shepherd woke up hearing a moaning sound. Shepherd decided to investigate. Everyone was asleep. He noticed the sound was coming from the engineering room or near the engineering room he walked down the stairs the moaning was louder it was coming from the area where Jack was. Shepherd walked down the stairs and saw Jack masturbating he saw Jack run her fingers up and down on her clit while looking at a picture. Shepherd watched as Jack stuck her two of her fingers inside her pussy as she moaned. Shepherd was turned on he never seen Jack naked she had a nice curvy figure, round perky breast , her pussy was pink and tight very sexy it looked virgin she had a tight nice ass Shepherd thought. Shepherd walked in the room " caught you what are doing" said Shepherd "what do think I am doing dumbass motherfucker"Jack said playfully "what are you looking at" Shepherd said. "nothing" Jack said". Shepherd grabbed the picture out of her hands it was a picture of Shepherd topless wearing nothing but underwear "why do you think I protected your ass holding that bubble it was not fucking easy" "Ha i bet" said Shepherd". "It was definitely worth it" " really how come"said Sheperd. "To protect that sexy 9 inch dick of yours and that nice ass". "How do you know how long my dick is said Shepherd". "I saw you in the shower". "And ever since than I have been sneaking in your room while your sleeping and sucking you off and I even fucked you last night" said Jack "if you been sucking me of while I sleep you should suck me of now captains order". "Make me" then Jack grabbed Shepherd and passionately kiss him then aggressively stuck her tongue deep in shepherds mouth causing him lightly grunt from a slight gagging sensation "I want to suck your cock so badly Shepherd" they kissed again then Jack pushed Shepherd down and kissed his muscular body than pulled down is underpants "umm your so hard naughty boy what were you thinking watching me like that" then jack gently kissed the head than licked all the way from his ball to his dick head she stuck his nine inch cock in her mouth she moved her head back and forth while playing with his balls Shepherd moaned in passion"I want to see you go deeper" said Shepherd. Jack put his whole cock deep in her throat that Shepherd could not see his cock . Jack make slight gagging sounds she took his cock out of her throat and said "damn Shepherd you taste so good I want you to fuck me" Shepherd pushed Jack on the ground "I want you to fuck me from behind Jack said" Shepherd stuck his cock inside her pussy was very tight Shepherd had a hard time sticking his cock in Jacks pussy when his cock fully when in it felt so good it was tight and warm Shepherd fucked Jack hard "you like that naughty girl I cant believe I caught you masturbating to my picture" Shepherd spanked Jacks ass "oh fuck yeah you know how to fuck me Shepherd". They both moaned in passion. Jack pushed Shepherd on the ground she turned around so Shepherd can see her nice ass and sat on his cock Shepherd moaned in passion as she fucked stuck his cock in her ass it was very tight he fucked her fast Jack moaned in passion " oh fuck i think your going to make me cum ohhh yes Jack squirted on Shepherds cock than Jack sucked on Shepherds cock deeply Shepherd came I her mouth they both fell asleep. The next morning "Jack wake up I got new positions for you" "save it for later I got got a surprise meet me in the armax arena" " um the armax arena? what are we going to do in the armax arena" "its called a surprise fucker you will see when where there" Jack said seductively. Jack stuck her hand in Shepherds underpants hope your there Jack said seductively they kissed "alright meet me there at night don't be late".


	2. Armax Arena

Shepherd could not stop thinking about what happened last night with Jack. He realized he looked very silly walking around with a boner right now so he tried to think of boner kills he thought of Renee Zellweger XD that did it. Shepherd waited by the fountain for Jack to arrive than he heard a female voice "Hey dumbass your early I told you to arrive at 10:00pm it's only 9:30pm "you only told me to come at night". "but anyways glad you made it said jack" "you look hot can't wait to pop your thermal clip" said Jack. Shepherd chuckled. Shepherd saw Jack was wearing a red skimpy lingerie with her leather jacket with a skull hair accessory her cleavage was showing a lot. "First thing you look at are my tits seriously Shepherd"."Well you look really sexy the outfit really suits you I can't wait for your surprise" "ummm I bet you can't. like what you see I could tell you do your thermal clip is already starting to pop" "I have more than just a thermal clip for you I have a mass weapon of destruction in my pants"."I can't wait to try it out you should fire it in my mouth and at my tits" said Jack"I will aim it carefully" said Shepherd. (announcer) Jack and Shepherd are up. they were facing an atlas "I'm gonna beat you till candy comes out" Jack delivered a powerful biotic attack. Shepherd threw a grenade the atlas was it half hp. "Damn are you as turned on as I am"said Jack "oh hell yeah" "that's my boy"."But what about the atlas" said Shepherd "just keep shooting and I better try out your mass weapon in your pants" Jack layed on the ground and unzipped Shepherds jeans with her mouth and licked the tip this time she instantly shoved his big 9 inch dick deeply in her mouth. Shepherd moaned "focus on the combat" said Jack "I can't help it it feels so good" Jack spanked Shepherds ass "that got to teach you"."That's it!" Shepherd grabbed Jacks ponytail and shoved jack head really deep on his cock. Jack put his balls in her mouth . Shepherd was impressed Jack could have his cock in deep in throat and his balls in her mouth at the same time. Shepherd was impressed with her skills she was better than she was when Shepherd caught her masturbating. Jack licked Shepherds balls than passionately sucked his cock while playing with his balls than licked the tip and deepthroated some more. Shepherd did not know if he could hold his cum any longer he hit the atlas with a collector beam the atlas exploded. Perfect timing thought Shepherd as he came in Jacks mouth "did i aim right said Shepherd".Jack swallowed it "that weapon sure caused mass destruction that was a shitload of cum" " that's what I like to hear" said Shepherd he zipped up his pants him and Jack walked out of the arena.(announcer) "high score you guys shot a new record congrats Jack and Shepard. They got gold "sweet fucking Jesus we got 12000 points we whipped arias fat sorry ass" Shepard smiled "what do you want to do with the prize" said Shepard. "I will trade in for 10000 credits you never know what your gonna find". "Bye Shepard hope you enjoyed your weapon testing"."I more than enjoyed it" said Shepard passionately "good because theirs more where that came from".


	3. Bitchy Miranda

Shepherd is tired of Miranda s attitude everyday was filled with her constant bitching and she thinks shes so perfect constantly bragging about her perfect genes. Shepherd decided to punishes her to show her who's boss of the Normandy.

"Shepherd I told you I am busy there's a lot of work to" Miranda whined as Shepherd burst into the office.

"you'll see" Shepherd said slyly.

"I have no time for jokes Shepherd I'm busy".

"I'm your commander I go where I want and you better follow my orders Ms. Lawson".

"fine make this quick" Miranda sighed "

"Shut up bitch!" Shepherd grabbed Miranda and threw her on her desk. Miranda felt her big ass against the table.

Shepherd pulled out a pocket knife the one that Jack bought him he knew it would come in good use."

"Shepherd cut her bottoms revealing her big tight ass then her bra area she was wearing a sexy dark lacy bra and skimpy thongs showing a lot of her ass.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!" Miranda shrieked.

Shepherd ignored her and started to cut more her outfit was all torn up all it was covering was her nipples and her pussy and her neck and arms.

"Stop it Shepherd" "Help!" but no one could hear her thought the dense walls.

Miranda struggled to escape but it only made the cloths fall of quicker it exposed her luscious body more.

Shepherd cut of her bra straps and cut off the the pieces of cloth left and pulled her panties.

Shepherd had a moment to check out her sexy body, he always fantasized about seeing her naked. She had truly had the body of a goddess her body was really curvy she had very round perky breast the biggest breast of all his crew mates Shepherd could tell she was aroused her nipples where hard that made her breast look even has a perfect luscious round ass that was her best feature. her pussy was soaking wet it was pink pure as a virgin she had big pussy lips though Shepherd imagined how nice it would feel on his dick. Shepherd grabbed her luscious ass.

Shepherd stripped off his cloths. It was an alluring sight it was obviously designed to function well and appeal to the eyes. Miranda could not take hers eyes off his cock it was at least nine inch's it was slightly curved up it was a circumcised penis. It had no hair so it revealed his balls they where dangling between his legs.

Shepherd caught Miranda staring at his naked body her pussy was really wet now she made a slight mess on the table "Do you like what you see" Shepherd asked playfully.

Miranda smirked "some how you did not surprise me I see how you look at me your always staring at my breast while you talk to me I think that's why you show up at my office so much to get a glance at my breast and you tell me to turn around a awful lot during combat you say that's the best battle strategy but I always catch you staring at my ass". "Do you think I'm stupid I always catch you and it weirdly turns me on".

Miranda stood up and licked her lips and whispered in Shepherd ear while masturbating"I always fantasized about you naked your so sexy I want to suck your big cock so bad" than passionately kissed Shepherds neck. "I want you"

Suddenly Shepherd grabbed her round ass and shoved his cock down his throat and pushed her head back in forth.

Shepherd looked down at the rest of her perfect body. Shepherd stared to finger her pussy as she sucked his massive cock.

Miranda licked his ass and balls and shoved his cock pack down her throat and sucked his tip his sensitive spot

Shepherd moaned he felt her thick lips going up and down on his cock it felt really good Shepherd finger her pussy harder.

"Seems like your punishment turn into passion it was men't to be a punishment seems but it seems like you like it that's a bonus" Shepherd smiled

"Its hard for me not to enjoy and sexy cock"I love sucking your cock" as she eyes Shepherds massive erection. She kissed the tip than ran her lips on the sides and starting sucking Shepherd pushed her head deeper Shepherd moaned.

"I want to fuck you in the ass so badly Miranda"

"make me commander" Miranda said playfully she finger her pussy in front of Shepherds face and played with her boobs

Shepherd grabbed Miranda and kissed her passionately while he fingered he hard causing her to squirt like a fountain. He licked her pussy vigorously tasting all her squirt "you taste good Miranda".

"good there's plenty more where that came from"Miranda said in a sexy voice

Shepherd shoved his cock down Miranda's ass Miranda moaned. It was really tight Shepherd had a hard time fucking but it loosened up.

Shepherds cock felt really good it was like a genetically perfect cock.

Shepherd fucked her really hard Miranda moaned in passion "oh fuck yes ohhhhhhhh yeah you know how to fuck me well". Shepherd saw her tits moving bouncing as he fucked her it looked so sexy. Shepherd grabbed her tits making her nipples really hard"ohhh yes Shepherd your gonna make me cum"

Miranda squirted all over Shepherds cock.

Shepherd licked all her squirt and put his cock in her nice pussy It was tight too not as tight as her ass but still pretty tight not tight as Jack. It felt so good her thick pussy lips against his cock. Miranda noticed a blue dildo next to her "Shepherd out this dildo in my ass while you fuck my pussy". "oh hell yes your so dirty Miranda I love it". Shepherd fuck both holes while licking Miranda's tits "ohhh yes Shepherd fuck me in both holes". "Shepherd smacked Miranda's ass hard "ow"said Miranda"that's what you get for bitching me before" Shepherd said playfully" I deserved it spank me harder" Shepherd fucked her hard and spanked her harder "ohh yes Shepherd "said Miranda passionately

"Miranda I'm going to cum"said Shepherd

Miranda got on her knees and sucked Shepherds big cock.

"ohhhhh here I cum ohhhh fuck yeah" Shepherd came a lot in Miranda's mouth

"ummm Shepherd you taste so good" Miranda licked ever drop of cum on Shepherds body "why don't you cum to my office again soon " Miranda smirked "maybe your right Miranda your are a perfect human specimen".Miranda smiled "your damn right Shepherd".


End file.
